False
by Rangga Sengak
Summary: Harusnya tidak begini! Harusnya Natsume bertemu dengan Natori bukannya bertemu dengan si iblis menyerupai manusia—Matoba Seiji. [Warn : MatobaxNatsume]


Sudut bibir Natsume membentuk sebuah senyum tipis, kedua mata kecoklatannya tak mau mengalihkan perhatiannya pada dua tiket di genggaman tangannya.

"Natsume-kun sedang apa?"

"Waaa—" Natsume terjungkal dari kursinya ketika mendapati Taki dan Tanuma yang entah sejak kapan berdiri didepannya.

"Natsume." Tanuma dengan cekatan membatu Natsume berdiri dari jatuhnya, ada nada khawatir disuaranya.

"Maaf.. maaf." kata Taki penuh penyesalan, badannya spontan membungkuk kearah Natsume.

"Sudahlah." tanggap Natsume sembari memandang kearah tiket digenggammanya yang untungnya tidak apa-apa kemudian memasukkannya ke saku celananya. Tanuma yang memperhatikan Natsume sedikit menyengrit.

"Kalian sedang apa?"

"Waaa—" kedua kalinya Natsume dibuat jantungan, bedanya kali ini dilakukan oleh Sasada.

"Ini loh, dari tadi Natsume-kun senyum-senyum sendiri." celetuk Taki, diikuti anggukan dari Tanuma. Sasada menyengrit kemudian memandang kearah Natsume dengan penuh selidik, reflek Natsume mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang.

"Apa Natsume-kun sedang jatuh cinta?" Tanya Sasada, ada nada jahil ketika mengucapkan kata itu. Taki dan Tanuma saling berpandangan kemudian memandang kearah Natsume penuh tanya. Yang dipandangi beringsut mundur perlahan dengan wajah merah padam, malu tepatnya.

Natsume diam-diam mengutuk Sasada yang dengan seenak jidatnya berhasil menebak dirinya.

"A—ku." Natsume juga merutuki suaranya yang mendadak menjadi gagap, Sasada yang melihatnya menyeringai lebar.

"Benar juga, tadi aku juga sempat melihat Natsume memegang sebuah tiket."

Mampus!

Natsume ingin menghilang saat ini juga, ketika Tanuma dengan wajah tanpa dosanya berkata seperti itu.

"Benarkah?" Sasada dengan penuh semangat bertanya pada Tanuma yang dijawab anggukan darinya.

Wajah Natsume sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

'_Siapa saja tolong aku.' _teriaknya dalam hati.

"Jadi siapa dia?" Sasada mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Natsume. Natsume jadi dibuat merinding olehnya.

"Siapa?" elak Natsume kedua tangannya ia julurkan ke depan, berusaha menjauhkan Sasada yang terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Haha." Sedangkan Tanuma dan Taki hanya cekikikan di belakang Sasada.

"Ayolah Natsume-kun tidak usah malu."

"Aku pulang." Natsume berbalik kemudan berlari meninggalkan Sasada, Tanuma dan Taki yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Natsume-kun kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Natsume."

"Natsume-kun."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Natsume Yuujinchou — Yuki Midorikawa**

**.**

**False — Rangga Sengak**

**.**

**WARNING : HOMO, M/M, GAJE, TYPO, OOC.**

**.**

**Matoba x Natsume**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Natsume menghela nafas lega kemudian merogoh dua tiket di saku celananya.

"Natori-san." gumannya lirih dengan semburat merah dikedua pipinya.

Bicara soal pertanyaan Sasada tadi, memang benar Natsume sedang jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta kepada exorcist yang juga berprofesi sebagai actor yang bias dibilang cukup terkenal.

Awalnya Natsume biasa saja bertemu dengannya, kemudian diam-diam dia menganggap Natori sebagai figure kakak di matanya.

Tapi seiring dengan pertemuan mereka, entah itu kebetulan atau tidak yang selalu di awali dengan aksi tubruk-menubruk, contohnya saja ketika Natsume dikejar _Youkai_ dihutan yang tanpa sengaja tubuhnya terlempar cukup jauh dan berakhir dia berada di atas tubuh Natori.

Mengingat itu membuat wajahnya lagi-lagi kembali memerah.

Berlanjut ke tubrukan selanjutnya dan seterusnya, entah kenapa membuat dadanya berdebar.

Wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memerah sendiri ketika bertatap muka dengan Natori. Dirinya yang salah tingkah ketika Natori mengusap rambutnya dan masih banyak lagi.

Parahnya Natsume pernah bermimpi melakukan _'itu'_ dengan Natori. Shit! Natsume menjitak kepalanya sendiri yang mendadak berpikiran mesum.

Kemudian tangannya reflek meremas tiket yang berada digenggammannya.

'_Tiketku.'_ teriak Natsume dalam hati menyadari tiketnya sedikit kucel ditangannya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Natori, Natsume mulai resah. Pasalnya ini sudah kelewaat setengah jam dari janji bertemu yang mereka buat.

"Apa Natori-san tidak datang." gumannya lesu. Matanya memandang kekanan dan kekiri, berharap Natori muncul di sampingnya, sayangnya nihil. Yang ada hanya beberapa _Youkai _yang kebetulan lewat tanpa memperdulikan keberadaannya.

_Srekk… srekk… srekk…_

Sebuah suara sedikit mengejutkan Natsume, matanya beralih kesamping kananya, tepatnya kearah semak-semak yang kemungkinan adalah tempat suara tadi berasal.

"Si—siapa?" panggilnya sedikit ketakutan, bagaimanapun Natsume berada ditengah hutan, sendirian pula, mungkin keputusan salah memberi Nyanko-sensei sebotol sake yang ia dapat dari Yokai yang dibantunya kemarin malam dan membuat Nyanko-sensei mabuk agar tidak mengganggunya ketika ia berbicara dengan Natori nanti.

Nasib.

Kenyatannya Natori yang ia tunggu tidak kunjung datang, Natsume serasa ingin menagis saat ini juga.

_Srekk…_

Sesosok _Youkai_ hitam berpakaian Kimono keabuan memunculkaan dirinya dibalik semak-semak yang tadi dilihatnya.

Belum juga Natsume berteriak maupun berlari _Youkai_ hitam itu keburu menerjang tubuhnya hingga membuat tubuh Natsume terjatuh dan menggelinding ke dasar anak tangga kuil.

"Arrgghhhh." Natsume mengerang kesakitan, tubuhnya seperti remuk tertimpa batu belum lagi kaki kanannya yang terkilir ketiga terjatuh tadi. Beruntungnya ia tidak pingsan, mungkin nasib baik masih menyertai dirinya.

Dengan setengah berbaring Natsume sedikit memijat kakinya yang terkilir. Rasa takut mulai menyergapi dirinya. Natsume sendirian disini dan kakinya tengah terkilir terlebih ini sudah malam, Touko-san pasti sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

Pikirannya mulai kacau _'Harusnya tidak berakhir begini.'_

Natsume memejamkan matanya ketika Youkai yang menerjangnya tadi mulai bangkit dan mendekati dirinya, kedua tangan Youkai hitam sudah mencekik lehernya.

Natsume hanya pasrah, menerima nasibnya.

"Natsume Takashi-kun." Natsume dengan cepat membuka matanya dan mendapati pemimpin klan Matoba berdiri angkuh didepannya dengan sebuah busur panah ditangannya, siap membidik _Youkai_ yang tengah mencekik lehernya.

"M-Ma-toba-san." teriaknya sedikir terkejut.

_Jleb._

Sekali panah, sang pemimpin klan Matoba langsung mengenai _Youkai_ yang mencekik Natsume.

"Wahai pelindung bumi, sang pemegang kunci dengarkan aku jangan ampuni para pengganggu ketentraman, mereka yang bukan manusia, enyahlah dari sisni!"

Cahaya hijau menyilaukan membakar _Youkai_ yang tadi mencekiknya.

"Kurasa kita memang berjodoh Takashi-kun." Kata sang pemimpin klan Matoba, matanya memandang Natsume tajam.

Natsume mengutuk kesialanya yang terus berlanjut, bukannya bebas tapi ia malah jatuh ke tangan Iblis menyerupai manusia—Matoba Seiji sang pemimpin klan Matoba.

"Jangan seenaknya memanggil nama kecilku." protes Natsume, tidak sopan memang berkata sedikit membentak kearah orang yang tadi menolongmu, tapi ya sudahlah Natsume pikir itu harga pantas untuk orang didepannya.

"Kupikir itu nama yang cukup bagus." goda Matoba. Matoba sedikit terkekeh kecil ketika mendapati wajah Natsume dalam ekspresi marah yang sangat tidak cocok untuk wajah lugunya.

"Kau tahu, sikapmu itu sangat tidak sopan terhadap orang yang menolongmu." lanjut Matoba sedikit menekankan suaranya. Natsume memalingkan wajahnya, tidak suka terhadap perkataan Matoba tadi.

"Ini sudah malam, bagaimana bocah sepertimu bisa berada di hutan?" Tanya Matoba.

"Bukan urusanmu." jawab Natsume ketus, kemudian memandang kaki kanannya yang terkilir yang entah kenapa mendadak nyeri lagi. Matoba yang menyadari gerak-gerik Natsume yang menyiratkan kesakitan reflek mendekat.

"Kau terluka?" Tanya Matoba lagi, kali ini dinadanya disertai rasa khawatir. Natsume mengangkat sebelah alisnya. _'ini Matoba-san yang itu kan?'_ _pikirnya sangsi._

"Bocah pembuat masalah." ejek Matoba, tangannya sudah memegang kaki kanan Natsume yang terkilir.

"Aku bukan bocah." jelas Natsume, Keadaannya sungguh tidak memungkinkan untuk menonjok wajah sang pemimpin klan Matoba yang tengah menyeringai sinis.

Matoba mengabaikan ocehan Natsume, tangannya dengan cepat menggulung celana yang membungkus kaki Natsume sampai paha.

"H-hei—"

"Sepertinya butuh dua hari untukmu bisa berjalan normal." Tangan Matoba ganti memijat pelan kaki Natsume.

Natsume yang diperlakukan demikian sedikit bersemu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Natsume, Matoba memandangnya sekilas kemudian melanjutkan memijat kaki Natsume kembali.

Hening beberapa saat.

"Sudah kukatakan bukan, aku ingin kau bergabung dengan klan-ku." jawab Matoba.

"Cuma itu?" Tanya Natsume lagi, Matoba menghentikan pijatannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Natsume.

"Menurutmu?" Tanya balik Matoba yang membuat wajah Natsume memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"M—mana aku tahu." gugup Natsume, berusaha beringsut mundur tapi apa daya dengan kaki kanannya yang masih berada dalam cengkraman Matoba hal itu sulit dilakukan.

"Ho.." Matoba menjauhkan wajahnya dari Natsume kemudian tanpa aba-aba mengangkat tubuh Natsume dalam gendongannya.

"Waaa—ap—hei, turunkan aku." protes Natsume, tangannya meremas kimono Matoba erat.

"Diamlah Takashi-kun, kau tidak mau membuat _Youkai_ dihutan ini memburu kita kan." kata Matoba, sebutir keringat menetes dari dahinya, menggendong Natsume ternyata berat juga.

"Tak kusangka tubuh kurus begini ternyata berat juga."

"Ap—hei."

Matoba menunduk, memandang serius kewajah Natsume yang kebetulan juga mendongak menatap kearahnya.

Tak sampai lima detik mereka berpandangan, kedua pipi Natsume sudah memerah kembali.

'_Natori-san, maaf sepertinya aku mulai menyukai orang ini.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Fin-**

**.**

**-epilogue-**

**.**

"Natsume kenapa orang ini ada disini." Natsume menghela nafas lelah, ayolah tadi ia sudah kesusahan ketika Touko-san bertanya siapa lelaki yang menggendong Natsume, untung Matoba menyambar duluan.

"Saya teman Takashi-kun, Touko-san. Takashi-kun banyak bercerita tentang anda dan suami anda." Matoba menjawab disertai dengan senyum manis diwajahnya. Sedangkan Natsume dibuat menganga oleh alas an yang dibuat Matoba.

"Natsume tidak pernah bercerita, ya sudah antar Natsume kekamarnya ya emm—" kata Touko-san. Matoba yang mengerti kebingungan Touko-san akan namanya langsung menjawab cepat.

"Matoba Seiji."

"Oh.. Seiji-kun bisa antar Natsume kekamarnya, aku akan mengambilkan air hangat."

"Oi Natsume."

Nyanko-sensei dengan posisi siap menerkam Matoba yang duduk disamping tubuh Natsume yang terbaring lemas.

"Dia menolongku sensei." jawab Natsume pelan, pandangannya teralih pada Matoba yang dari tadi diam saja sejak tiba dirumahnya ini. Sedangkan Nyanko-sensei sudah keluar rumah begitu mendengar jawabannya tadi.

"Kenapa Matoba-san membawaku kesini?" Tanya Natsume. Matoba sedikit menyeringai ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari Natsume.

"Memangnya Takashi-kun maunya mau dibawa kemana?" goda Matoba, Matoba pikir menggoda Natsume itu merupakan hiburan tersendiri baginya.

Wajah Natsume memerah. "Aku cuma bertanya." katanya malu.

"haha, kau itu sungguh menarik,"

"Kupikir Touko-san akan khawatir jika Takashi-kun tidak pulang." lanjut Matoba, seringai yang tadi tercetak diwajahnya berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman tipis. Natsume yang mengetahuinya ikut tersenyum.

"Matoba-san itu beda ya." celetuk Natsume. Matoba hanya memandang bingung kearahnya.

"Selamat malam."

Natsume buru-buru menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, mengabaikan Matoba yang sedikit protes karena tidak meneruskan perkataannya soal dirinya yang berbeda.

"Panggil aku Seiji, Takashi-kun." Matoba berbisik ditelinga Natsume sebelum meninggalkan Natsume dikamarnya sendirian.

"Selamat malam Seiji-san."

Matoba tersenyum tipis sebelum menutup pintu kamar Natsume.

"Selamat malam, Takashi-kun."

**.**

**-Epilogue End-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Update : 04/04/2015]**


End file.
